


Superman- Larry Stylinson AU-

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry needed was a friend. What he got was a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction only. Any relation to real life events and/or people is simply coincidental. Xx.

As a baby, little Harry was always out there. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't cry, wouldn't make an effort to communicate by any means. He would sit silently, playing with one toy and one toy only. A Superman action figure that his dad had gotten before he died. 

"If ever you need a superhero, take this superman. I'll be with you and him at all times," Harry's dad said right before he died. So he had. He had kept that toy with him since that day. Now, it rests on a chain that Harry wears around his neck everyday. In pre-k, Harry still wasnt social. He never complained to his mum about school. He was unbelievably bright. Like Matilda. He read four times his grade level, his math skills were so ahead that he could take calculus by year seven.

"I'm really worried about Harry. He plays alone for recess and makes no effort to play with the other kids. But his academic skills are highly impressive," his teacher once told his mum. In year one, Harry was still a loner. He had read all of the books in his school's library. All he did all day was read. He refused to talk to anyone besides his mother and sister, Gemma.

"Why would I need to talk to anyone besides you? You're all I need," Harry once told his mum and Gemma. In year two, things still made no progress. Harry had read and read and read. He worked on endless math problems after math problems after math problems. His teacher recommended that he move up a few years.

"Harry is a bright kid, Miss Cox. And I think it would be in his best interest that he move up to at least year six." But Anne refused to let her child skip a year. His social issues would be the highlight of the bullies' lives if he were to go to middle at only age eight.In year three, Harry's teacher asked to have a private meeting with his mum. His social life was not getting any better. And his reading was working its way up to college level. 

"Your son, Harry is a bright young man. But his social skills aren't the best. I can't get him to talk in class. I suggest seeing a therapist about this. It's not healthy," his teacher told his mum at their meeting. So that's exactly what she did. In year four, Harry had his first visit with a therapist. She was a very nice lady and Harry obviously liked her. But he wouldn't talk to her. Only simple things like 'hi,' 'bye,' or I'm fine.' Anne decided it would be best to not continue the sessions.In year five, Harry came home with his first black eye. His mother was outraged and demanded to see the school's principal.But Harry resisted.

"It was just an accident, ma. I fell in the hallway and elbowed myself in the eye. It's no problem," he claimed. In year six, Anne bought her son a notebook to write down all of his thoughts. 

"It's not a diary, I swear. Just a daily journal. For up to write your feelings in." Harry never touched it.In year seven, Harry brought home his first friend. Carter Teagen was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy in Harry's class. Carter wasn't any more popular than Harry. He played football (soccer), baseball, and hockey. 

"Does Harry have any other friends, Carter?" Harry's mum asked when Harry went to the bathroom.

"No, ma'am. I'm the only one who's nice to him. But I always tell him the other kids are jerks," Carter said with a shake of his head. In year eight, Carter moved to Pennsylvania. Harry's only friend was gone. His mum worried about him even more. But Harry never cried in front of her. He refused to. In year nine, Harry cut for the first time. He had always made sure to clean everything up, making sure his mum never found out. In year ten, Anne put Harry's Superman action figure on a necklace for his sixteenth birthday. Anne planned a big surprise party for his sweet sixteen and invited all of Harry's family and school mates. No one showed up besides Anne, Harry, and Gemma. Year eleven is where this story starts. Harry was a Junior in high school. He was still a loner. But he would meet a boy who changes his whole world. 

Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter One

Harry sat up in his room, thinking about his day. It was the end of summer. His first day of school would be less than a day away. He wondered if this year, he would find a friend. He'd never been the same after Carter moved. 

'I wonder how he's been...' Harry thought to himself. He had not heard from him in a while. Carter was the only friend Harry ever had. There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Harry to jump out of his thoughts. 

"Harry, honey, it's time to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," his mum, Anne said. Harry nodded, climbing into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

\---

Harry woke up to his mum shaking him awake. 

"Time for school, love." Harry stood up and stretched before changing into some tight dark jeans and a Ramones tee. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean himself a bit. Just because he had no one to look good for, didn't mean he didn't try anyway. He went downstairs to find his mum cooking pancakes and his sister, Gemma, eating some. 

"Harry, I made you some pancakes." Harry shook his head. He wasn't hungry. He never was. He always took the food his mum gave him upstairs and gave it to his dogs, Rosco, Faith, and Hope. Anne sighed. Harry never ate breakfast anymore. And that worried her. Her son was not like other teenage boys who, all they ever did was shove food down their throats. Harry wasn't normal. 

"Well if you change your mind, there's some here." Harry just stared at her. After Carter moved, Harry never talked, which just added to the abnormalness of him. He just never had anything to say. He closed his eyes, going to his special place. Ever since he was a little kid, he had a special place he went. It was for him and him only. A place to clear his head of all the evil in the world. A quiet, peaceful, serene tropical deserted island. Today, however, there was a twist. As he closed his eyes and traveled to this island, he was met by a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes. The eyes blinked in fear and the owner walked out hesitantly from his hiding place. The owner was short, Harry towered over him. He had light chestnut brown hair and he had a little bit of stubble above his mouth and pieces on his chin. 

Harry shot up, opening his eyes to get away from the stranger. What was going on?...

\---

Louis climbed in the back of his family's minivan. He was moving from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel. 

"Why do we have to move, dad?" Louis asked. His father sighed. 

"Louis, I told you a thousand times. Holmes Chapel has more business opportunities." Louis' father had just been laid off, causing the Tomlinson family to panic financially. His mum didn't work, neither did he nor his sisters. 

"I know dad. I just don't want to leave," he said, sadly.

"Just close your eyes, take a little nap and we'll be there in no time." Louis did just that. He closed his eyes, pleasantly surprised to find himself on a tropical island. The smell of coconuts hit his nose. How he loved the smell of the tropics. The island seemed to be deserted. That was, until Louis heard the crumpling of leaves. He hid behind a tree, and peered out from the side. He caught the eyes of another male. He had deep green eyes, so magical and mysterious. He moved out from behind the tree slowly, not wanting to startle the stranger. He was tall, taller than Louis, that's for sure. He had lucious dark curls that looked like something out of a magazine. The boy's eyes widened and he suddenly vanished. Louis sat up, breathing heavily, only to find his whole family staring at him in worry.

"Bad dream, Lou?" His mum asked. 

"Uh, you could say that, yeah," he said, slowly regaining his breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, was he sweating? Gross. For the remainder of the car ride, he just stared out the window, watching as his beloved home town disappeared from the grasp of his fingertips.


	3. Chapter Two

Harry arrived at school at the usual time, 7:15. School started promptly at 7:30, giving the students of St. Mary's a few extra minutes to socialize. Harry had no friends, so this never applied to him. The kids stared at him, some while still listening to their friends talk about how much they hated their mothers. Others stopped what they were doing completely to focus on the boy. But today, they didn't focus on him. No, they gazed past him. At Louis Tomlinson. The new kid. Harry turned to see what all the ruckus was about. A boy, not much older than Harry, got out of a minivan. Harry had been watching the boy and not paying attention to where he was walking. He was tripped by a kid who messed with him a lot. Louis gasped, quickly running over to help him. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, concerned. Harry nodded, finding himself immersed in Louis' blue eyes. They were very familiar, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Louis held out his hand, which Harry gladly accepted, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"I'm Louis." 

"That's Harry. He doesn't talk,so good luck getting anything out of him," a girl, Rosie, said. Louis turned to face her, then looking back at Harry. 

"That's alright. I was just wondering if he was alright." Rosie shrugged and went inside. Harry followed her, leaving Louis to wonder about the mystery that is Harry Styles.

\--- 

Harry walked down the hallways, on his way to art. One of his favorite classes of the day. 

"Good morning," Mrs. Goldberg said to Harry. He smiled and waved, taking his seat. He began working on his project, a portrait. He conjured something up, sketching a male with shaggy brown hair in a quiff. He grabbed a light blue colored pencil and shaded in the boy's eyes. He looked at the first draft closely. He gasped quietly; the male looked identical to Louis. He crumpled up the paper before anyone saw it. 

Why had he drawn Louis? 

He tossed the paper in the garbage and got started drawing another person. Again he ended up with Louis. And again. And again. And again. Finally he gave up and decided to start the project tomorrow. 

"Excuse me, sir, why are you so late?" Harry looked up to see Louis standing at the front of the   
classroom, panting tiredly. He licked his lips before answering. 

"I'm new. And my schedule was printed wrong. They had the room number down wrong," he explained. Harry had to give him props. He wasn't nervous at all to be the center of attention, something Harry was scared to death of, or if he was, he sure didn't show it. Mrs. Goldberg eyed him carefully

 

" Don't let it happen again. What's your name, young man?"

"Louis Tomlinson." He licked his lips again, something he had a habit of doing. Harry was fascinated, he couldn't help but watch Louis' every move.

"Nice to meet you, Louis. Take a seat anywhere you want. I'm Mrs. Goldberg." Louis mumbled a quick 'nice to meet you too' under his breath before sliding in the seat next to Harry.

"Hi mate, I remember you from this morning. Harry, wasn't it?" Louis asked with a smile. Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis, even though the boy was right next to him and would notice. Louis was beautiful. And Harry felt himself being sucked in by Louis' beautiful ocean eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't talk. Do you write notes to communicate?" Again, Harry just stared at him. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. 

'Hi Harry.' He wrote. He passed the paper and pen to Harry. Harry eyed him carefully before reluctantly taking the pen and writing 

'Hi Louis.' Louis smiled, looking up at Harry. 

'What's your last name?' Louis wrote, looking back up to see Harry's reaction. 

'Styles.' Louis chuckled, causing Harry to look up at him. 

"Your name is Harry Styles? Have you ever thought about opening a hair salon when you were older? I can see it now," he moved his hands from side to side to add dramatic effect, "Harry Styles' Hair Styles! It's genius!" He said, laughing. 

'That's the first time anyone ever said that to me. That's funny.' Louis looked up to see Harry smiling back at him. Louis smiled even more. 

'Really? I thought more people would have said something about it hmm.' The bell rang before Harry could write something back, leaving Louis in a state of shock. 

"Wow it's already second period! I must have been really late to first." Harry grabbed the paper and wrote 

'You were.' And handing it and the pen back to Louis, walking to his next class. Band. 

When he got to Mr. Anderson's class, he set his books down and took his usual spot. He grabbed the trumpet, what he played. He wasn't just academically gifted. He had a knack for music, as well. He was the best trumpet player in the whole school. Mr. Anderson had told Harry's mum maybe even the best the school had ever seen, making her even prouder of her son. 

"Class we have a new band member. Louis, what instrument do you play?" 

"I play the saxophone." He looked right at Harry. 

"Lucky for you, I have a saxophone. I'll go in the back and get it." While he was doing that, Louis Louis walked over to Harry.

"What a coincidence. Another class together. What class do you have next?" Harry grabbed the pen and pencil Louis had taken out of his hand when he walked over. 

'Maths.' 

Louis sucked in his cheeks.

 

"I have religion. Well maybe we'll have another class together, eh?"

'Why are you being so nice to me?’

Louis looked up at Harry, baffled as to why he write that. "Why do you say that? Why wouldn't I?" "Why do you say that? Why wouldn't I?" Louis asked, curious to hear...er read his answer. 

'They're not.'

”Who’s they, Harry?”

'The other students. They just ignore me. I like that.' Louis looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness. 

"Do y-do you want me to leave alone?" He asked sadly. 

'No. I like you.' Louis looked up to see Harry smiling at him. 

"Well that's good. I like you too Harry," he said, with a smile of his own. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do when teachers call you?" 

'They don't.'

Before Louis could say anything, Mr. Anderson came back with a saxophone in his hands. 

"Here you go, Louis. Sorry it took so long, it was buried." 

"It's alright Mr. Anderson. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now let's get this class started, shall we?" He said, clapping his hands together, shutting the entire class up. 

"Harry! You start us off!" Harry looked taken aback. He was never asked to lead. He put his fingers on the right keys and began to play. This was another time when he traveled to his special place; when he was so immersed in his music. He closed his eyes as he played. This time, Louis was there again, but the two lads were holding hands, walking around the beautiful beach. What was this supposed to mean? 

Louis closed his eyes, listening to Harry play. He was remarkable! He found himself on the island he was on previously. However, this time around, he and Harry were holding hands. Louis opened his eyes quickly, terrified of the scene. He was as straight as a pin. Why was he having this fantasy...could he even call it a fantasy? Yes he imagined himself walking around a beautiful beach, but he was always with a beautiful girl. 

He hoped no one was watching; he was sure he was blushing beet red. It was then he realized something. Harry was the owner of the green eyes that he had seen on his way to Holmes Chapel. But how? He didn't know he was going to meet Harry. And he was pretty sure he'd never seen him before. Something strange was going on. And Louis was going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter Three

"You were so good, Harry!" Louis praised, referring to his trumpet playing during their second hour. Right now, they were in line for lunch. Harry just smiled.

"I'm going to assume that was a thank you," Louis joked, laughing a very harmonious laugh. Hearing Louis laugh was music to Harry's ears. He hoped Louis would laugh more often.

"Hey, Harry. Hi, Louis," a kid with not much hair said, walking over to them. He had gotten a buzz, but some of it had grown back. Harry smiled and waved as Louis mumbled a polite hello.

"I'm Liam Payne. I'm in your art class. I thought I'd introduce myself and ask if you wanted to sit together. My friends-" he pointed at a table behind him, empty with the exception of three boys and a girl - "and I have plenty of room. Whatdya say?" He asked, smiling politely. Louis looked over at Harry for approval. Harry nodded and Louis turned his attention back to Liam.

"Sure. We'll head over as soon as we get our lunch."

 

"Okay. See you then." He walked away, leaving just Harry and Louis.

 

"I hope you didn't just say yes because of me. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can just eat by ourselves," Louis said, but Harry waved him off. Harry tore a slip of paper off of his notebook and grabbed a pencil.

 

'Do you happen to know sign language?'

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“No, but I can learn. Will you be willing to teach me?” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Great! Today after school sound good?” Harry thought about it, but then he remembered that he had a doctor’s appointment.

‘Sorry. I have a doctor’s appointment. Tomorrow?’

Louis shook his head. “I have piano lessons, sorry. Maybe next week? Monday? I don’t care how long it takes, I’m willing to learn if you’re willing to teach me.” Harry’s eyes lit up. This was the first time anyone other than his mum and Gemma have tried to make an effort with him. They had finally made their way to the front, grabbing their lunches and walking over to Liam’s table.

“Hey guys! Have a seat,” Liam said. The girl was the first to introduce herself.

“My name is Shay. Nice to meet you,” she said, sticking out her hand. Shay was pretty, with long brown waves and slight freckles that accented her big brown eyes and long lashes. Both Louis and Harry shook her hand.

“My name is Niall.” Niall was blonde, his hair styled into a quiff similar to Louis’. He had glistening blue eyes, but they weren’t nearly as beautiful as Louis’. Well, to Harry anyway. His voice was thick with an Irish accent. But it suited him.

“I’m Zayn.” Zayn had dark brown hair, almost black, that laid nicely across his tan forehead. Zayn had loads of tattoos, some in Arabic, which fascinated Harry. His eyes were dark, with whisps of honey. He had stubble on his chin and upper lip.

“And I’m Josh.” Josh had lighter brown hair, almost like Louis’. He had caramel brown eyes and seemed tattoo-less. He was of average height. His lips were a shade of pink, nice and plump. Neither Liam, nor his friends were ugly. And they all seemed so friendly. How Harry wished to communicate with them like a normal lad. Hopefully one day, he’d find his voice. It’s like there was this boy trapped inside of him, kicking and yelling, screaming and pleading to come out. To prove to people that Harry was normal; that he was just like the other kids. But there was a voice louder than the boy, saying he’d never come out. Which, Harry had to face reality, was probably true.

“Don’t you agree Harry?” Shay asked, taking a bite of her french fries. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, looking to Louis for help.

“You- uh agree that the name football is better than soccer.” Harry thanked Louis silently, nodding. They talked and talked, Harry occasionally adding his opinion, with a nod or shake of his head. Until, finally it was time for their next class.

“What class do you guys have now?” Josh asked.  
‘Chemistry.’

“I have Trig.” Louis looked bummed.

“I have Chemistry. We could walk together, Harry. I mean- if you want,” Shay said. Harry nodded, hesitantly. He wanted Louis. He only felt safe with Louis.

“Zayn, Josh, and I have English. Niall has Trig.”

“We’ll walk together then,” Louis said, turning to Niall.

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn, Josh, and Liam headed off to English, Niall starting to Trig. Louis turned to face Harry.

“Hey. I’ll see you later. If anyone starts picking on you, tell me and I’ll kick their a-“

“You coming, Louis?!” Niall shouted.

“Yeah!” He shouted back to Niall, who was already halfway down the hall. Louis turned back to Harry. “Have fun in Chem!” he jogged to Niall. Harry wanted desperately to hold out his arms and grab Louis, holding on tight, to make sure he never left. Even with Shay, he felt alone. Shay grabbed his books and handed them to him, then grabbed her own.

“Ready?” She asked, “What’s your last name?” She questioned.

‘Styles.’

“Styles. It’s cute, I like it. Well, c’mon Styles, we got things to do, people to see.” Harry smiled. Shay was funny and random, like a girl version of Louis. Maybe he’d warm up to her and the others. A part of him felt whole. He had found friends. The thing he’d always wished for. His Junior year had started off great. And he had Louis Tomlinson to thank for that.


	5. Chapter Four

Shay glanced back, making sure Harry was still with her. The curly haired boy was dragging his feet, staring at his converse. Shay sighed.

"Harry, come on. Don't wanna be late, do ya?" Harry's green eyes met her brown ones. Now that Shay thought about it, he was quite attractive. Harry licked his lips, which Shay found extremely attractive. He eventually caught up to her, but it was awkward. How was Shay supposed to talk to a kid who didn't talk? Louis had done it so naturally. She was jealous of Louis. They finally made it to Chemistry, Harry still glum.

The teacher, a twentyish looking male stood at the door, welcoming all his students. He had dark hair and choclate brown eyes. Shay stopped in her tracks, Harry passing her and walking into the classroom.

"Hello, miss. I'm your Chem teacher, Mr. Montgomery. Take a seat anywhere," he said with a smile, making Shay's heart erupt with butterflies. She walked in, quickly spotting Harry at a lab table by himself. She sat down next to him, setting her books down. She had the hugest smile on her face, she was sure of it. She glanced over at Harry, who had raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“What?” He rolled his eyes in response. Shay was about to open her mouth when Mr. Montgomery slammed the door, causing everyone, including him, to jump. He smiled shyly.

“Sorry, as you can probably tell, I’m new and didn’t know the door slammed,” He said apologetically. A group of girls in the front shouted out,

“It’s alright Mr. Montgomery!”

“You’re so funny, Mr. M!”

“We weren’t even scared!”

“What kind of shampoo do you use?”

“It’s okay!” Mr. Montgomery laughed at them.  
“Glad to know. And some kind in a bottle?” The girls laughed hysterically, including Shay.

“Seriously, stop! You’re sooooo funny, Mr. M!” A blonde said, between pops of her gum.

“Isn’t he just!” Another said, chomping on her own gum. Harry looked over at Shay, who was also going googly-eyes for the teacher. She had her elbows propped up on the table, her head resting in her hands. Her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever Mr. M spoke. Harry looked around the room; every other girl in the room was paying full attention to the teacher.

“Okay so, let’s go over some rules,” Mr. M said, searching the endless sea of papers that his desk seemed to be under. He grabbed a pile of papers, holding them above his head.

“Who would like to help pass out?” Immediately, girls' hands shot up all around the room. Mr. M made eye contact with Shay.

“How about you- what’s your name dear?”

“Shay,” She said, giddily. She walked up to the front of the room, oblivious to the glares she was getting from the other girls. Mr. M gave her the papers and she began passing them out, when she was all finished, she sat back down next to Harry.

“The first rule on here is no gum chewing,” he said, glaring at the girls who had been chomping and blowing bubbles. They guiltily spit it out and threw it away.

“The second is always try your best. You’re at school for a reason. Because you want to learn.” Which was wrong to Harry. He was at school because his mum made him. The only thing that didn’t make him cringe at the word school, was the fact that school is where Louis was.

Louis.

Harry became depressed. He felt as though Louis had left him, leaving behind a pain or, worse- a longing to be next to him. Which is why, as soon as the bell rang, Harry took off to his next class. English. He took a seat in the back, searching the room for that familiar face, becoming very depressed when he didn’t find it.

“Hello, class. I’m Mrs. Vanderhouten. Your English teacher for this year.” Mrs. Vanderhouten was very beautiful. She was young- were all of the teachers at St. Mary’s young?- and dressed in a classic teacher look. A long pencil skirt, blouse, heels, and hair pinned up in a neat bun.

“Now let’s get started with some rules-“ There was a knock on the door. But Harry paid no attention, playing with a loose wire on his notebook. It wasn’t until he heard a voice that he looked up.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t be late tomorrow. Have a seat somewhere in the back. Those are the only open.” Louis sat down next to Harry with a smile. Harry scribbled something in his notebook.

‘You should try not being late to class. It’s fun.’

Louis laughed a breezy laugh.

“Touché, Styles. How was Chem?”

‘It was Chemistry. How do you think it was?’

Louis frowned, “ Well yes, I guess rather boring. Trig wasn’t a blast either.” Harry frowned as well.

‘what class do you have next?’

“Chem,” Louis said, making a face, “ You?”

‘Religion.’

“I missed having a class with you. You’re like my best friend here. And no offense to Shay, but if you had gotten in a jam, I don’t think she would have been much help.” Harry felt his insides turn to mush. Something about Louis just made Harry all queasy and he loved it. There were so many things Harry wanted to write, but he finally settled on,

 

‘I missed you too.’


	6. Chapter Five

After English ended, Harry found himself lost. Louis must have noticed because he stopped packing up his things.

"Harry? You alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Harry nodded

“Well, it looks like Chem is right next door to religion. How about we walk together?” Harry smiled. He would very much like that. They walked side by side. The hallways were noisy, but Harry didn’t care. He blocked out the noise, staring at Louis. He really hoped Louis wouldn’t turn his head ninety degrees. He looked back down at his converse. The white shoes were now off-white, dried mud forever stuck onto the sides from all of Harry’s rainy games of football in the backyard. His laces were always too long; he had to triple knot them in order to keep from tripping on them. His gaze fell to Louis’ shoes. His worn out vans were navy blue, the tips black, and Louis had long laces, too. He, however, let them fall, bouncing up and down with each step the boy took.

“We’re here. My Chem class is the one on the right. I’ll try to hurry out of class to meet you. Look for me. If you beat me, just wait outside the door, I’ll find you. Have fun, curly!” Louis wrapped his pointer finger around one of Harry’s curls, then released it, making a boing sound with his mouth. Harry smiled, watching Louis walk into his classroom. He touched the curl that was wrapped around Louis’ finger. He walked into class, sitting next to Rosie, the girl that he and Louis had talked to in the morning.

“What are you so smiley about?” She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged and she just waved it off.

“For the next few days, we’re going to be talking about rights of LGBTs.” Harry started paying attention. He remembered how terribly LGBT people were talked about in his religion. It started out like a normal Sunday. Harry was 5. He was woken up by his mum. She wore her pretty white lace dress that Harry always loved. She told Harry to quickly shower and put on his nicest pair of slacks and his white button up. He did just that. When he came downstairs, his mother told him he had to hurry up with breakfast or he would be late to church.

“Yes mum,” Harry had said, eating a bowl of cereal. Gemma came downstairs and Harry passed her the cereal and milk. After they were done eating, they walked to church. Their church was just down the road so it only made sense to Anne to walk. But Harry hated it.

“Mum, I’m hot,” He had said, rolling up his sleeves. His mother smacked his hands lightly.

“Harold, you’re going to wrinkle your sleeves, “ His mother had scolded . Harry murmured an apology and held onto Anne and Gemma’s hands. When they arrived at church, everything was normal. The old ladies in their Sunday best said hello, the single mother with triplets scolded one of her children, the teenagers looked bored as they nibbled at their nails. They walked inside, sitting down in their usual pew -one not too close, but not too far- and waited for sermon to start. Two men walked in holding hands. Harry smiled to himself. They looked so happy. But no one else thought so, not even Anne. Harry watched as everyone whispered.

“Mum, look at how happy they are! Aren’t they perfect for each other?” A happy Harry whispered, tugging on his mum’s arm to get her attention. Both her and Gemma turned their attention to the males.

“Oh gosh no, Harry. They’re gay,” His mum sneered. Harry frowned.

“What does that mean?” He wondered why his mother had said it so disgustedly.

“It means they like boys. But that’s not right. Boys are to like girls, and girls are to like boys.” Harry wrinkled his nose in thought.

“Bu-But what if boys don’t like girls?” His mum made a face.

“Then they go to hell,” she said, simply. Harry didn’t know that those five words could have affected him as much as they did. He didn’t believe her.

“Why can’t they just be free to like who they want to like?”

“Because, Harry. God doesn’t agree with their decision. They don’t belong here or anywhere else. Gays are bad. You stay away from them, Harold. I mean it.” Harry slumped in the pew; his little heart was aching really badly. He didn’t know what was happening.

“Mum, my heart feels weird,” Harry complained, “It almost hurts. Am I dying?”

“No, you’re not dying, Harry. What you feel is sympathy. Towards them. But they don’t deserve your sympathy.” Pang. Another pain in his chest. Why were these two men having such an effect on them?

“They look so happy. Don’t tear them down,” Harry said to himself. But Anne heard.

“They may be happy. But they shouldn’t be. God wants us to tear them down. Now stop talking about it. This discussion is over,” she said sternly. A silent tear fell down Harry’s face. He turned away from his mother and cried silently. Gemma wiped his tears with her hand.

“Shh,” She cooed, “It’ll be alright, Harry. They’ll be fine. They’re strong.” Harry continued sobbing.

“B-but what i-if they’re not?” Gemma smiled at her brother.

“Trust me. They are, that’s why God made them gay. Because they’re strong enough to be proud of who they are,” She reassured.

“H-how do y-you k-k-know?” Harry started hiccupping from all of his crying. Gemma stroked his curls, attempting to comfort her little brother.

“They’re my friend’s parents. You know Michael. He tells me all these stories about how they fought to be together. How they went against the church and got married. They adopted Michael and now they’re a happy family. I don’t know why they’re here, though. Michael told me they don’t go to church. But they’re fighters, tough and strong.” Harry looked up at Gemma through red eyes.

“People can only be strong for so long.” Gemma opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but closed it quickly. Service started soon and both Gemma and Anne had forgotten about the men. Harry hadn’t. He turned around, but they were nowhere in sight. Harry was smarter than most were at five. And he knew then, that what he really wanted to do, was fight for equal rights.

\---

“Harry. Harry. Harry!” Harry came back to reality after remembering that traumatic Sunday memory. Rosie was shaking his shoulders, shooting him a concerned look.

“It’s time to go home. School’s over.” Harry grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom. Louis was standing right where he said he’d be and that made Harry smile.

“Hi. Harry. Ready to go?” Harry nodded and the two boys headed back to their lockers.

“Are you alright?” Louis finally asked, “It took you a while to come out.” Harry nodded reassuringly to let Louis know he was fine. Except, he wasn’t. And he was positive the men weren’t fine, either. The walk was quiet. Louis and Harry were two of the last students in the building. Harry’s superman necklace bounced every time Harry moved. He began to count how many times superman went up and then back down.

23.

24.

25.

26.

27.

Finally, they reached their lockers, which were fairly close to each other because of last names. Styles. Tomlinson. Harry couldn’t help putting their names together. Stylinson, Larry Stylinson. It had a nice ring to it. He began putting his things away and grabbing his homework, glancing over to look at Louis. It’s unbelievable that the two had only met for one day. Harry loved how the light shining through the windows made Louis’ features even more beautiful. But he quickly shook the thought from his head. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking of Louis like this, not any boy. It was wrong.

‘If it’s wrong, then I don’t wanna be right,’ Harry thought.He again shook his head at the cliché saying. What would his mum say if he liked a boy? He looked over at Louis again.

‘Mum can think what she wants, I think I want Louis. And I’ll be damned If I can’t have him,’ 

Harry gasped out loud, letting his books slip and land on the ground with a loud THUD. This got Louis’ attention. Did Harry really just think that?

“You alright?” Harry nodded. Louis shut his locker, throwing his bookbag over one shoulder.

“Um okay. Well my mum is waiting so…I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry watched Louis walk away. What has he gotten himself into?...


	7. Chapter Six

Harry walked home, feeling happiness; a feeling he hasn’t felt in quite a while. He had a friend again, although he wondered how long it would last. He wondered if Louis would tire of him, or see how peculiar he really was, and leave. He shook off the thought, not wanting to think about it. He walked through the front door of his house, not expecting his mum to be sitting there on the couch. But yet, there she was.

“Harry! How was school, baby?” He grinned from ear to ear, Anne mirroring him. “What happened?!” She asked excitedly. Harry ran his thumb and pointer finger along his lips, signifying that he would never tell. He ran upstairs to his room and shrugged his shoulders, letting his bookbag fall. He sat down next to his window and stared at the beautiful scenery. The kids next door were laughing, smiling brightly and chasing each other around the neighborhood. Harry looked across the street at 2 girls- they looked like twins- sitting on the grass, most likely talking about their day. Harry didn’t know anyone moved into that house. The last couple that lived there had no kids and decided to downgrade to a smaller house. This was a few weeks ago. He’d never seen these girls before, and couldn’t help but wonder if there was more of them. Maybe even a brother for Harry to become friends with.

 

His curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself ringing the doorbell to the girls’ house. He had waited for them to go inside and then politely asked Gemma if she would go over with him. She had raised a brow.

“Why?”

‘I think it’s just nice to welcome them,’ Harry signed. Gemma had been a lovely sport and learned how to sign in order to communicate with Harry. Their mum had been a translator at a local school, so she taught both of them. Harry appreciated how supportive they were of his decisions to become mute.

“I guess,” Gemma said with a shrug. They walked over and now Harry was regretting it. He hoped he didn’t have to communicate with them, just let Gemma do all of the talking. A very pretty woman answered the door with a smile.  
“Hello. What can I do for you?” Harry looked at Gemma.

“I’m Gemma and this is my brother, Harry. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” Anne finally walked outside and across the street.

“That’s our mum, Anne.” Anne held out her hand.

“Sorry, I was just working on a gift basket for your family,” Anne said, lifting up a basket with candy, cookies, popcorn, and all kinds of other gifts.

 

“Thank you! I feel very welcomed to the neighborhood. We just moved here from Doncaster, so it’s great to have someone so willing to help. I’m Jay.” She looked at Harry and Gemma. “I have a daughter who’s about 14. Lottie! Come here!” A girl with pretty blonde hair and big blue eyes came down the stairs. She walked over to Gemma.

“Hi! I’m Lottie!” She seemed very bubbly. Gemma smiled.

“Gemma.”

“Wanna go up to my room? We can listen to music or something,” Lottie suggested.

“M’kay.” They walked upstairs as Jay turned to Harry.

“My son is not here, unfortunately. My husband took him out to run a quick errand. You’ll have to come back to meet him. I’m sure you’d get along great.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Harry, um, why don’t you go help watch the little ones. I’m sure Jay would appreciate the help,” Anne said. Harry did as he was told, leaving them to talk amongst themselves. He heard squeeling and felt a tiny arm wrap around his leg tightly. He looked down to see a tiny girl smiling back up at him.  
“Hi! Who’re you?” She asked curiously. Harry swallowed, unsure of what to do.

 

“That’s Harry. He doesn’t talk much. What’s your name, sweetheart?” Harry singed a thank you for Gemma coming to his rescue.

“I’m Daisy. I like your name, Harry. Do you wanna play princess with me?”

“Oh no, I’m sure he’d not want-“ Lottie began, but Harry waved her off.

‘I’d love to,’ He signed to Gemma, who whispered to Lottie.

“Don’t worry, I know what he said. I dated a boy in Doncaster who was mute. He taught me how to sign. I’ll never forget it.” Harry’s face lit up.

‘Really? That’s wonderful!’

‘He was a very good teacher. And sign language has always interested me.’ Harry smiled and was about to sign back when he felt a pull on his leg.

“Ready Harry?” Daisy asked with a smile. Harry smiled back and nodded. Daisy grabbed his hand and led him to her room. There was pink everywhere. In the middle of the room sat a small table and chairs with teddy bears that wore princess crowns and tutus. Daisy pointed to an empty chair.

“You can sit here, Princess Harry.” Another girl walked in- she must be Daisy’s twin; they look identical- and pointed to Harry.

“Who’s that?” She asked, giggling.

“Princess Harry. He’s our special guest. Phoebe, grab his crown and tutu, please!” Daisy said, pouring imaginary tea into a cup in front of Harry.

“Here ya go, Harry,” Phoebe said, handing him a silver plastic crown with a single pink jewel right in the center and a pink ruffled tutu. He slipped the tutu on over his jeans and placed the crown over his curls. He couldn’t help but smile. He probably looked utterly ridiculous, but Phoebe and Daisy said otherwise. They clapped their hands together and squeeled.

”Princess Harry! You look so pretty!” Phoebe complimented.

“So pretty!” Daisy agreed.

“I think he looks fabulous, girls,” Harry turned around. What in the world-

“Loubear! You’re home!” Both girls jumped on him, almost causing him to topple to the ground.

“Princess Harry, this is our brother, Loubear!” Louis smirked.

“We’ve met. I can see you’ve used your charm to convince Harry to play princess tea party. Which, if I must say, is a good thing, because he looks just dashing in a tutu.” Harry blushed furiously, causing the smirk on Louis’ face to grow bigger.

“Loubear, will you play tea party with us? Harry’s using your tutu. But I can find another one,” Phoebe said.

“I’d love to.” Phoebe rummaged through her drawers, finally pulling out a bundle of pink ruffles, a victorious smile shining on her face. Louis put on the tutu and a crown identical to Harry’s.

“Loubear, You’re always our guest of honor. So this time, Princess Harry is.” Louis glanced at Harry before taking a sip of ‘tea.’

“You do know what the guest of honor does, don’t you?” Harry shook his head, careful not to knock off the crown. “Well, it’s simple. You just relax. You’re the guest of honor. The girls and I-“ Daisy cleared her throat, “Excuse me. The girls, Mr.Suffles, Mrs. Snuffles, Penny the panda, Oscar the octopus, and I will take care of evrything.”

“Yeah. You just enjoy your tea and finger food. We’ve got this,” Phoebe said. Harry obeyed.

“Louis, pour our guest more tea. We’ve got to go get the food.” Louis nodded, grabbing the tea kettle.

“I’m very curious as to how you got roped into this,” He said, not even looking at Harry. He was too busy being a good host. “The girls seem to like you. They don’t let just anyone be the guest of honor. Is that your mum down there?” He asked. Harry nodded. “ She was talking to my mum and she said you live across the street. How funny.” The sound of feet running up the stairs filled Harry’s ears. Both him and Louis turned to see Phoebe and Daisy holding a tray of sandwiches.

“Here, Princess Harry. Because you’re the guest of honor, you get served first.” Harry looked at the sandwiches and his tummy growled. But he would not give in. He was already mad at himself for eating lunch. He shook his head politely.

“I don’t think he’s that hungry, girls. But he did say he really loves the tea,” Louis said, attempting to cheer them up.

“Fine,” Phoebe grumbled. Daisy took one and Phoebe slapped it out of her hands, “ Louis is our guest, too. He gets served first.” Daisy frowned but gave one to Louis, which he gratefully took.

“You sure you don’t want one, mate?” Louis asked, swallowing and taking another bite. Harry smiled but nodded.

“Gemma! Harry! We should get going! Let them finish unpacking! And Harry, you have a doctor's appointment!” Anne called up. Harry looked over at Louis.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.” Harry stood and handed both the crown and the tutu back to Daisy. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s torso.

“When will you be back?” She asked with a smile.

“I’m sure Harry will be here a lot, girls. I just know it,” Louis said, smiling at Harry. Phoebe grinned, wrapping her arms around Harry, on the opposite side of Daisy.

“Good.”

“Okay girls, let Harry go. He has to leave,” Louis said, causing both girls to frown.

“But-okay. Bye Princess Harry.”

“Bye Princess Harry!”

“Bye Harry.” For the first time ever, Harry Styles couldn’t wait to go to school.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst author ever. Here's the new chapter. Xx.

Harry woke up the next morning and basically sprang out of bed. He hurried up getting dressed, and made sure to dress because for the first time, he had someone to dress up for. He ran down the stairs, about running over Gemma. 

"Woah! What's the deal, hot shot? You almost made me spill my coffee! Wait a minute-" She sniffed Harry. "Are you wearing cologne?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed beet red. "Oh my god you are! Who's the lucky girl?" 

And almost if on cue, his mum came out of the kitchen. "Girl? What girl? There's a girl?"

Harry signed, 'No! No girl, mum. Calm down.' 

"Then why are you wearing cologne? Who are you trying to impress?" 

'No one! Can't a guy just smell nice without there having to be a reason?' 

"No," Gemma said, sipping her coffee. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' He looked out the window to see Louis shutting the front door behind him. Harry ran out the door to catch up with him, leaving Gemma and his mum behind. He didn't hear Gemma muttering, "No reason my ass." 

 

"Hey Harry!" Louis chirped. He was in just of a good mood as Harry was. Harry waved back, a huge smile stretching across his face. 

"Are you read- oh. Hello Harry," Mrs. Tomlinson said. He waved to her. "That's right. You don't talk. Do you need a ride to school?" He shook his head and pointed behind him to his house. 

"I'll see you at school, Harry."

Harry wished he could the guts to say "See you then, Louis." 

 

School was unproductive. Louis was on time to all of his classes. Lunch was alright. Harry dreaded going to chemistry. He followed right behind Shay this time. He ignored her stop in front of the door to talk to Mr. M, instead going and plopping down in the seat he sat in yesterday. Shay came in a few second later, still heart-eyed. It took everything in his power not to roll his eyes. 

"Good morning, class." 

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. M!" 

"Yeah good morning!"

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" 

"You're my favorite teacher!" Cue the bubble gum chomp. 

Mr. M stopped in his tracks. "What's your name, love?" 

Bubblegum girl's eyes widened as she slowly raised a finger to her chest. 

"Yes, you. What's your name?" 

"Um. Carly. Sir." 

"Well, Carly. Do you remember my rule from yesterday?" 

"Do I? Um. Yes." He crossed his arms, as if to say "Oh really?" Carly put her head down. "No." 

"I believe the rule was no gum in my classroom. Spit it out." 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. M. I've been a really bad girl and deserve some punishment," She said, although she sounded more playful and flirty than sincere and regretful. How could she even think about such things in a religious school?

Mr. M's eyes widened. He suddenly became tongue-tied. "Um, I, uh, don't think that's appropriate. Please just, uh, sit down and, yeah." 

Harry looked over at Shay who was burning red. He touched her shoulder lightly, letting her know it was alright. She smiled and mouthed "Thank you." 

 

Chemistry went by painstakingly slow, too slow for Harry's liking. He burst out of the classroom when the bell rang, once again leaving Shay behind. When Harry got to English, Louis was already in his seat, smiling like an idiot at Harry. 

"Hello, Harry. Look who's late now." 

'I'm not late...you're just early.'

Louis smiled. "I know. I'm just pulling your leg." 

The rest of class was boring, Harry glancing at Louis from time to time. Religion was boring, as well. Rosie kept trying to make Harry talk to her, but he wasn't budging. Finally school was over and this time, Louis and Harry were not the only two in the hallway. 

"Goodbye, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Harry waved goodbye. Although, he hoped he'd see him later. Tomorrow was too far away for Harry's liking.


End file.
